The present invention relates to cleaning devices and, in particular, to such devices which carry and dispense cleaning fluid. The invention relates in particular to a soap-dispensing brush.
Prior soap-dispensing cleaning devices are known, which include a housing defining a soap-containing reservoir, a wall of the housing carrying a cleaning medium, such as a sponge, brush or the like. A valve assembly dispenses fluid from the reservoir to the cleaning medium. In one such device the valve assembly includes a stem which extends upwardly through an opening in a cap which closes the upper end of the reservoir. The portion of the stem which extends upwardly through the cap defines a manually-actuated push button for opening the valve, which is spring-biased to a normally closed position. While such devices operate well in dispensing soap to the cleaning medium, they tend to leak cleaning fluid through the push button opening in the cap if the device is inverted or turned on its side, either in use or in storage or the like.
It is also known to provide cleaning devices with frictional gripping surfaces at hand-engaging portions.